Snowball Accidents Do Happen
by libug22
Summary: This is the prompt I wrote for myself randomly the day I decided I wanted to write a story for Christmas: I accidentally hit you in the face with a snowball and now I feel really bad and need to take care of you and buy you dinner and fall in love with you. Also something about Christmas AU.


I decided I wanted to write you guys a Christmas one shot as a Christmas present and this is the prompt I wrote for myself:

I accidentally hit you in the face with a snowball and now I feel really bad and need to take care of you and buy you dinner and fall in love with you. Also something about Christmas AU.

I've also got the second part of Sharing is Caring almost ready. And another story almost ready that I've been working on for a few people. And of course WAFCBS is coming along as well, the next chapter is done, just have to type it up.

Hope everyone has a good holiday! :)

edit: holy typos. i just read this to the kid as a bedtime story and noticed all of them. that's what you get for trying to hurry to finish something because you're laptop is about to die lol. well, they're fixed now. read on :)

* * *

Paige steps out her front door on Monday morning, already running a few minutes behind. She turns towards the door to lock it and a grin spreads across her face when she feels something hit her back and a splash of cold on her neck.

She calls out, "I'm gonna get you for that Tris!" she hears a squeal and when she turns around she sees the neighbor kid dashing behind a snow bank.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Paige asks as she takes a few steps toward where the kid is hiding.

"Snow day!" Tris calls out.

"Well where's your mom then?"

"Her friend came over crying. She told me to play outside." The boy answered.

Paige bent over, grabbing some snow and forming it into a ball as she walked even closer to the snow bank.

"I hope your mom's friend is ok." she took a couple more steps right up to the edge of the snow bank, ready to strike.

"She will be. Her girlfriend is always making her cry, but she gets better. Mom thinks she should just break up with her already...AHHHHH!" Tris yells and jumps out hurling snowballs as fast as he can at Paige, who is standing right in front of him now.

"Woah!" Paige yells and shields her face. She runs back a few steps and throws her lonely snowball that doesn't do much against Tris' army.

She runs behind the corner of her house and leans against the wall to catch her breath. She can hear the little boy cracking up.

"Laugh now, but I _will_ get you back!" she yells.

"I'm waiting!" the kids says teasingly.

Paige laughs to herself. The 8 year old has a lot of sass she's pretty sure he got from his mother, along with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

She readies another snowball. It's all quiet. She peaks around the house and sees Tris crouched down making another pile of snowballs. She ducks back and gets ready.

"Take this!" Paige yells. She jumps out from behind the wall and throws the snowball at the same time.

She watches in horror as it soars through the air towards a woman instead of an 8 year old little boy.

"Oh shit." Paige cringes, "Oh shit!" she yells when the snowball hits the woman right in the face. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" she runs over to her, "Are you ok?! I'm gonna get that kid back so bad! Are you alright!?"

The woman is holding both of her hands up to her face and muttering "ow ow ow ow ow." She peeks out from between her fingers and a corner of her mouth twitches upward.

"I'm fine. Don't kill the kid, I told him to go back inside. So, it's my fault. Snowball accidents happen." She takes her hands away from her face now with a small laugh.

Paige gasps when she sees how red and already swollen the woman's eye is, "Your eye! Oh my God. I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry. Come on, let me help, my house is right there." she points towards her door.

"It's ok, I can just go back to my friends house." the woman replies.

"Uh no. If you're Hanna's friend, and she learns about this, she will never let me live it down. Please let me help?" Paige pleads.

The raven haired girl laughs, "You definitely know Hanna then. But I can't, in good conscience, go into a strangers house."

"I'm Paige McCullers. Hanna, Caleb, and Tris' neighbor. I babysit for them sometimes. See? Super trustworthy, and now you know me. And if I have my descriptions right, you're Emily?"

Emily is standing there smiling. _This girl is something else._ And her face is hurting quite a bit. "Alright alright, you've convinced me."

"Yes! Come on! Before they see what I did!" Paige grabs Emily's hand and pulls her to her house and through the front door.

She leads her through the living room and sits her down on one of the stools at the island in her kitchen.

Emily watches the brunette rummaging through the cupboards and the freezer.

Hanna was right about this girl. Well, assuming this is the "extremely hot lesbian neighbor" she was talking about one of the many times she was trying to convince her to break up with Samara and move on.

"Now that that's happened..." Emily says under her breath.

"What was that?" Paige asks when she walks up to the other girl.

"N-nothing. It just hurts is all." Emily says and covers her eye with her hand, more to hide her reddening cheeks than anything.

"It looks like it hurts. Again, I'm so sorry Emily. Here put this on it." Paige hands her a bag of ice wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks. And it's fine, really." Emily reassures, pressing the ice to her bruised eye.

"You say that now, but tomorrow when you wake up with a black eye it probably won't be fine." Paige laughs nervously.

"Really Paige, no worries." Emily place her free hand on the brunettes bicep and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Paige blushes. Hanna told her a little about Emily. Enough to know physical appearance, but Hanna didn't do this girl justice, she's gorgeous, and gay. _With a jerk of a girlfriend._

"Ok, well, can I at least make it up to you?" Paige glances at her watch, "I really need to get work, but let me buy you dinner tonight?" she asks. "I mean...if your girlfriend doesn't mind, I'm sure she won't be very happy with me for hurting you..."

Emily was a little surprised that Paige knew she has a girlfriend, until she remembered the girl is also friends with Hanna. "She won't mind because she's not my girlfriend anymore." Emily responded with a surprising amount of happiness in her voice for someone who just ended a relationship.

"Oh! That's why you were crying," Paige cringed "Uh sorry...Tris mentioned..."

"Now _I'm_ gonna have to get that kid!" Emily laughed, "That's embarrassing."

"Nah it's all good. You seem to be ok now anyways."

"Yea, I'm better. Hanna was right the whole time...don't tell her I said that!" Emily pointed an accusing finger at the brunette.

Paige held her hands up in surrender. "I wouldn't dream of it!" she laughed. "So is that a yes to dinner? Let's say 7?"

"Definite yes, I'd love to." Emily answered sweetly. "Besides, who'd turn down free food!" she shot Paige a playful wink.

Paige melted.

"Ok great! Um, let me see your phone."

Emily dug her phone out of her purse and handed it over.

Paige entered her number, quickly googled a picture of a snowball and set it as her picture i.d., then called herself.

She handed the phone back, "Text me your address and I'll pick you at 7." she smiles, "But I really have to go before I get fired. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Paige."

"Believe me, I'd rather stay and hang out with you." Paige's cheeks turned red. "Just keep the ice on your eye and I'll see you tonight."

"Sure thing doc, any other instructions?" Emily asked chuckling.

Paige's cheeks darkened, "Nope! Just wear something nice for tonight."

Emily smiled and nodded, then followed Paige out the door. She waited for the brunette to lock it and walked to the sidewalk with her.

"Well...I'll see you tonight then." Paige said nervously.

"Yes you will."

Paige smiled awkwardly and gave the other girl a wave before turning and walking towards her car.

"Hey Paige!" Emily calls out.

Paige turned, "Yea?"

"Thanks." Emily said smiling sweetly.

"For what? Hurting your face?"

Emily laughed, "Yea! And the for the ice." she held it up as she spoke.

"Anytime! The help, I mean, not the snowball in the face thing." Paige replied.

"I'd hope not!" Emily waved and Paige continued on her way. "At least it got us here." she said to herself with a smile.

* * *

Paige had a long, rough day at work. After getting chewed out for being late, she got reminded of the Christmas party this Friday. And kept getting bugged about it by her co-workers.

Who wants to watch all their coworkers get drunk and sing karaoke anyways?

And why were they so interested in her dating life? Was everybody bringing a date?

The only thing that got her through the day was the thought of dinner with Emily tonight. She called and made a reservation at her favorite italian place as soon as she got in her car after leaving the other girl on the sidewalk.

Now that work was done she just had to go home, change, and go get Emily.

She was walking up the sidewalk to her house when she heard someone call her name. She looked over at the next house and found Hanna standing on her front porch.

"So you're taking my best friend out on a date tonight huh?" Hanna asks sternly.

"N-no...it's not a date. I'm just making something up to her. We had a little accident this morning." Paige answered looking anywhere but at Hanna.

"Yea...it's a date." Hanna stated surely, "At least she's freaking out like it is." The blondes face softened, "She's excited. Just be good to her and have fun." she smiles and walks back into her house.

Paige walked up to her door and started to unlock it when something hit her shoulder. She looked down and saw snow stuck to her jacket.

"Don't make her cry Paige, or else!"

Paige looked back next door and saw Tris standing on the porch now, another snowball in hand, and glaring eyes.

"I won't bud, I promise."

Tris pointed two fingers at his eyes, then pointed them at Paige, still glaring, before dropping his snowball and going inside.

Paige laughed nervously to herself as she walked through her door.

"A date huh?" she mumbled, "Shit."

She had already hoped something might happen with Emily to lead them to going on a date. She just didn't think that the something had already happened, and that the date was tonight.

Paige shrugged and made her way to her room to change.

Once she had her best outfit on after many tries, black skinny jeans with a white button up and a vest over it, she headed out to pick Emily up.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Paige pulled up outside Emily's apartment building.

She turned off her car and fidgeted with her phone, growing more nervous with each passing minute.

"It's just dinner." Paige said trying to convince herself, "That's all. Not a date."

But it definitely felt like a date.

She got out of her car and walked up to the door. She scanned the names and pushed the button for Emily Fields.

"Hello?"

Paige smiled at the voice coming through the speaker.

"Hey, it's Paige. Ready for dinner?"

"Absolutely!" Emily exclaimed, "Be right down."

Paige walked back to her car and leaned against the passenger side door to wait for the girl.

She was looking around the street when she heard the door open. And when she looked, she stopped breathing.

There was Emily in a tight, thigh length black dress, with a leather jacket over it. Tan legs that seemed to go on forever. Hair flowing around her shoulders.

Paige had to remind herself to breath again.

"Wow." she whispered to herself.

Emily noticed Paige's wide eyes and smirked. She got the reaction she was looking for.

"I hope this is ok?" she asked.

"Y-yea. It's great!" Paige exclaimed a little too excitedly. Her cheeks burned.

Emily chuckled. "You look great too."

Paige cleared her throat and smiled, not trusting her voice right now. She stepped away from the car and opened the door for Emily, who thanked her and sat down.

She took a deep breath on her way around the car to calm her nerves. She cursed Hanna for calling this a date and making her more nervous than she already was.

"So where are we going?" Emily asked when Paige closed her door.

"Not too far actually. My favorite italian place is about 5 minutes away." Paige answered.

"Sounds perfect." Emily smiled.

Paige smiled back, but it faded when she noticed Emily's eye, having been too distracted by the rest of her to notice it til now.

"Oh God Emily, your eye. It's all swollen." She said sadly. Her hand twitched, wanting to reach out and touch the girls cheek.

"Yea, it's ok. At least it's not purple yet. And I kept the ice on it as much as I could."

Paige sighed stopping herself from apologizing yet again. "Alright let's go eat so I can feel a little less bad about it." she laughed.

The drive was short, the girls chatted easily. Paige making Emily laugh. Emily mesmerizing Paige with her voice.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant Paige held all the doors open for Emily, and pulled out her chair when they got to their table.

Emily smiled at the brunette when she sat down across from her.

"You're really outdoing yourself trying to make up for hurting me." she laughed.

Paige blushed, and feeling bold all of a sudden said, "A girl as amazing and beautiful as you deserves to be treated right. Even though I'm not 100% sure this is a date." she laughed.

Emily's smile grew, "Do you want it to be?"

"Only if you do." Paige mumbled, her boldness disappearing.

"I do...most definitely."

"Me too." Paige breath out and smiled back.

* * *

The girls spent their dinner getting to know each other.

Now that they've established this as a date, both of their nerves have settled.

Emily talked about finishing up her degree in physical therapy and starting her job search. She wanted to stay in Philly, or work where she could still live in Philly and commute.

Paige told Emily about her job as an architect. She loves her work, but hates the company she works for. She wanted to be her own boss someday.

"There this stupid Christmas party I have to go to on Friday night." Paige groaned. She sat up straighter, "Hey, would you maybe wanna go with me?" she paused, "I mean, I know it sounds lame..."

"I'd love to." Emily interrupted with a beaming smile.

"Really? It'll probably be boring. And there will be a lot of drunk people."

"If it'll make it more bearable for you if I'm there, then yes, really." Emily reassured, a hint of teasing in her voice.

A smile stretched across Paige's face, "Great! Yes, it definitely would."

"Then it's a date."

"Great." Paige smiled a crooked smile.

"Great." Emily agreed with a nod.

They sat there smiling at each other for a minute until the waiter came to the table to lay down the check.

Paige let out an awkward chuckle and shook herself out of the daze she was in.

"I guess that signals the end of the night." Emily commented trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "For the best. I have class early in the morning."

"Yea, I have to work." Paige says scrunching up her face in disgust. She picked up the check and stuck her credit card in the folder.

After the waiter came back with her card, Paige stood and helped Emily into her jacket before putting her own on. Then guided the raven haired girl out the door with a hand on the small of her back.

They rode back to Emily's much more comfortable than they were at the beginning of the night. They chatted casually, and Paige told Emily about her co-workers and what to expect on Friday night. Who would be drunk, who to avoid, who she could actually stand to be around.

When they got to Emily's, Paige walked her to the door.

"This was nice." Emily said when they turned to face each other.

Paige was nervously staring at the ground, "You won't be saying that about our next date.." She felt warm, soft lips on her cheek and froze, her breath caught in her throat.

"We'll see." Emily said with a smirk when she pulled away. "Call me tomorrow?"

Paige gulped and nodded, a crooked smile slowly appearing on her face. She cleared her throat trying to get words out, "Yea, I will. Goodnight Emily."

"Night Paige."

* * *

Paige did call Emily the next morning. And every morning that week. And starting Tuesday night Emily called Paige every night. They stayed up too late talking and learning all they could about each other. And neither of them were complaining in the mornings when they were still tired.

By Friday both girls were beyond excited to see each other again.

Paige drove to Emily's to pick her up. She leaned against her car and waited like she had the first time.

When Emily walked out the door Paige looked to the the girls eye right away. It looked much better. Emily had kept her updated since Paige was so sweetly concerned about how she was doing. So she knew she missed seeing it at it's worst when it was a dark bruise. Now the bruise had faded to a light yellow, coloring the skin under her eye.

Once she made sure Emily's eye was fine her eyes traveled down and she burst out laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh, it's the only ugly sweater I could find." Emily said sadly.

"I was not laughing at you Em!" Paige exclaimed and rushed up to the girl placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "I was laughing because _of course_ you're the only person in the world who could make an ugly Christmas sweater look sexy."

Both girls' cheeks flushed red.

"Really?" Emily asked shyly.

"Uh yea." Paige answered like it was obvious. "now are you ready this party? Cause I'm not." she laughed.

* * *

At the party Emily tried her best to keep Paige laughing knowing how much the other girl didn't want to be there.

Paige was grateful for it. She was actually having a good time, as long as she stayed around Emily and the few people she like. They even got up the nerve to sing karaoke together. She introduced Emily to the co-workers that came up to mingle. Most of them were welcoming and happily drunk.

One guy who really got on Paige's nerves started walking over to them, "Oh here we go." she sighed.

Emily giggled beside her and grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze and didn't let go.

"Paige! Didn't think you'd actually show." The guy exclaimed when he reached them.

"Yep. Got talked into it."

"So who's this?" Her co-worker asked eyeing Emily.

"This is my date, Emily. Emily, this is Dave." Paige said flatly.

"Nice to meet you." Emily greeted, shaking his hand.

"You too. So, I didn't know our Paige here was seeing anyone. How long have you two been together?" Dave asked.

"Oh, this is actually our 2nd date." Emily answered.

Dave's eyes widened and he turned to Paige, "Dude! You brought her to a work party for your 2nd date!?"

Paige's blood boiled, she felt defensive, "I was nervous, I asked her on impulse!"

Emily had a sinking feeling in her chest, her smile turned to a frown. _Did she not actually want to ask me?_ Emily thought. Now feeling out of place she let go of Paige's hand and excused herself to get a drink.

Paige noticed the frown on Emily's face when she walked away.

"Bad move McCullers." Dave laughed.

"Shut up Dave." Paige mumbled and walked away to follow Emily.

She walked up behind the raven haired girl at the drink table and lightly grabbed her elbow to get her attention.

"Em? Everything ok?"

Emily wouldn't turn around. She felt a little stupid for being so excited about tonight when Paige didn't really want her there.

"Are you upset about what I said?" Paige asked.

Emily still wouldn't turn around, but her head nodded slightly.

Paige sighed sadly, "I didn't mean it to sound like I don't want you here. I do, very much."

Emily turned around now to face the brunette, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Really Em. Yes, I asked you impulsively. Had I thought about it, I most likely wouldn't have asked..."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed.

"BUT it would have been because I chickened out, not because I didn't want to ask you." Paige said quickly. "I'm really glad my mouth was working faster than my brain that night. We wouldn't have even figured out it was a date if it wasn't." She finishes with a hopeful smile.

Emily just looks at her for a moment, studying her face, she could see the honesty in those beautiful chestnut eyes. But she still wasn't sure.

Paige tips her head back and sighs.

She looks back to Emily, "I'll show you then. Look up."

Emily does, and when she sees the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above them her heart jumps.

She moves her head back down to look at Paige and is met with the other girls lips on her own in a deep kiss.

It takes her a second to catch up, but then she melts into the kiss, her body buzzing, her hands finding their way behind Paige's neck to pull her closer.

Paige's arms wrap around Emily's waist, holding her tight. She smiles into the kiss and pulls back only for Emily to find her lips again for one more chaste kiss.

When they open their eyes they're both met with blinding smiles.

And Emily finally speaks, "You were wrong." she states.

Paige's face fills with confusion, "About what?"

Emily smirks and leans in " _This_ ," she kisses Paige again "was _very_ nice."


End file.
